Brothers or More?
by Senlere
Summary: When you fall for your own blood, but it's secret to others what do you when the others become suspicious? SLASH zackxcody COMPLETE! See, I'm off hiatus and alive!
1. Monster Movies

Suite Life

Title: Brothers or More?

Rating: K+

Warning: this is slash!

Disclaimer: Do not own Suite Life!

"Boys I think it's time you got ready for bed, you have school tomorrow" said the twins Mom Carey.

"But Mom", whined Zack, older of the two twins "this movie is getting really good!"

"Doesn't look that way for your brother" said Carey, pointing to Cody, who was trembling with fear holding his "blankie" tight, eyes wide staring straight at the TV.

"Mom were talking about the same guy that sleeps with a teddy bear nightlight", "of course he's scared" said Zack pityingly at his brother.

"Zack it's bed time", said Carey sternly "now turn off that TV and both of you go brush your teeth before bed".

Zack groaned but switched off the TV, slowly getting off the couch as in wanting to waste and few minutes from his bedtime.

Cody on the other hand was quite happy Zack was forced to turn off the TV, he didn't want to admit it (not that it is already noticeable) he hated scary movies.

The boys then spent the next ten minutes getting ready for bed, until there mother came in to do her regular routine of saying goodnight.

"Goodnight boys!" called Carey after she had tucked them in and gave them kisses, "love you!"

"Love you too!" came them twins chorused reply as there mother shut the door and light then left the room.

Cody slowly rose his head from the pillow, his wearily eyes scanning the room, also to his brother bed_, that weird Zack wasn't in his bed, _Cody slowly got out of bed and slipped on his blue bunny slippers, he walked to the door beside his bed and slowly opened it, usually his Mom was still asleep in bed, since it was only around 4:00 in the morning.

"Mom" he called out soundly, he went around the couch he looked over, nobody was there, Cody frowned, _this was getting weird_.

Suddenly a loud boom came from inside the bathroom, "Mom, Zack?" whimpered Cody as he slowly creped towards the bathroom door.

He was really scared now, he wanted to run back into bed and hide under the covers, but no, he had to find out were his Mom and Brother were.

"Wait", Cody said to himself, stopping his steps towards the bathroom, "Zack could be trying to pull a prank on me", but he frowned "not this early in the morning, and Mom would be around.

Cody nodded, continuing, after he had his own conversation with himself, now he was suddenly determined to find what was making that noise.

As he reached the bathroom door, he slowly pulled the doorknob back opening the door; he poked his head in and saw nothing.

He spotted the shower door hanging closed, and quickly walked over to it and pulled it open.

"AHHHHH!" he shouted at the top of his lungs falling back onto the tiled floor, he covered his mouth and tried not to cry, there was his mother and brother lying lifeless on the shower floor, with a giant monster towering over them.

The giant creature was disgusting just like the movie Cody and his brother had watched the night before.

Then suddenly the dreadful creature turned its giant body around facing Cody, who was still getting over the shock of seeing his family.

The creature slowly moved to him, and Cody started to pale, the monster let out a huge screeched and yelled "YOUR NEXT CODY MARTIN!", before Cody's vision was swarmed with black.

TBC

Hope you like the first chapter, unless of course you found it LAME, not that I blame you if you did.

Anyway I write up the next chapter as soon as I can, so R&R PLEASE!


	2. Do I like Him?

Chapter 2

Title: Brothers or More?

Rating: changed to M

Warning: SLASH don't like don't read

Disclaimer: Do not own Suite Life!

"Cody!"- "Cody!" came a distant shout "wake up bro!"

"What?", "Zack is that you?" called Cody still half asleep, "wait, Zack?" he bolted upright, "oh Zack it is you!" he cried happily hugging his brother tight.

Zack smiled to himself as Cody hugged him; he started to drift off into a daydream of Cody, shutting his eyes and laying his head on Cody's shoulder.

"Um, Zack?" called Cody trying to release himself from his brothers grasp "I think we can stop hugging now".

Zack then broke from his daydream, pushing himself off Cody "right I just wanted to uh... make sure…uh that you were okay" he stuttered.

"Right ok thanks" answered Cody, slipping off the bed and into his bunny slippers,

He then fallowed Zack who had already started to leave the room, letting out a sigh of relief as he entered the living room, seeing it to be as usual.

He was quite happy he had awoken form his dream, it was probably one of the worst he had ever had, he also was happy he got a comforting hug from Zack, I mean yes Zack and him fought a lot, but he also knew Zack was quite protective of him, not to mention kind of cute, sometimes like when he tries to act all innocent to Mr. Moseby when he's something wrong ,or –"_wait, did I just say I thought Zack was cute?"- "no, Zack's my twin, I don't like him like that!"._

Cody nodded to himself and walked over passing Zack, who had already eaten and was stuffing his books in his school bag.

Cody sat down at the table and started eating his cereal when he heard Zack yelling at his bag because his books wouldn't fit.

Cody chuckled_ "he looks kind of cute all frustrated"_ Cody choked on his cereal "_what am I saying I don't like my brother do I?"._

Cody got up from the table, he wasn't that hungry anymore, he quickly ran into his room avoided looking at Zack and, and went to get dressed.

Zack had finally accomplished in getting his books in his bag, he stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder, "Cody you ready to go yet!" he called to his brother.

"No!" came Cody's muffled reply, Zack sighed and sat down on the couch, he really didn't care much if he was a little late, he never liked school after all.

Zack quietly played with a loose hem on the couch, thinking about how he hugged his brother this morning, "_it felt so great to", "Cody can be so cute at times, like when he scared and hides under his blanket, or when he sighs and rolls his eyes, when he knows he's being dragged into one of my plans that always involve in us getting in trouble", "or- ,wait here I go again thinking of Cody" "I don't like my brother like **that **do I?"_

Cody then stepped out of his room "Zack you ready to go?", "what, uh ya let's go" he answered.

The walked to the door opened and left through the Tipton entrance without an word spoken to each other or anyone else.

I hope you liked it at thanks, for the reviews, I've changed the rating to M and have finally got more into the pairing, for those who asked were the slash start.

Anyway hope you like it and please remember to R&R!


	3. Mash Potatoes

Chapter 3

Title: Brothers or More?

Rating: M

Warning: Slash don't like don't read

Disclaimer: Do not own Suite Life!

A/N: sorry I forgot to change the rating before! and please be nice this is my first story, so please don't get mad if I mess something up, I'll try to fix it as soon as possible!

The school bell rang through the halls, dismissing the students to go to lunch, Zack and Cody walked off with there friends, Bob, Max and Jeremy (A/N I know Tapeworms gone in the second season but did I forget anyone else?) to the Cafeteria.

They bought there lunches and went to sit down together at a table, "Hey Zack, you watched that horror film on TV last night right?" asked Bob.

"Uh yup, Cody and I watched it" he answered not really paying attention to Bob's question and more so on watching Cody eat.

Cody wasn't paying any attention to the conversation going on with his friends; he just sat there playing with his mash potatoes, swishing them around with his fork.

_Do I really like Zack? _Cody thought to himself, he looked up at his older twin who was engrossed in a conversation with Bob, and didn't know Cody was staring.

_I mean even if I did like Zack it's not like he'll like me back, right?_

Max then spoke up "hey Cody is that Zack's name in your mash potatoes?" she asked curiously.

"Huh, what?" Cody looked down at his mash potatoes, his eyes widened in horror, he had written Zack's name in his pudding, more than once.

He looked back up at his friends who were all giving him weird looks, except for Zack who's face mirrored the same look as Cody wide eyed horror.

Cody felt his heart beat ten times faster, not noticing other students surrounding there table, he clutched his chest and took deep breaths, whispers started finding ways into his ears, weird looks crossed his eyes and they darted back and forth, he started to sway, and then he stood to gain his composure a but was still surrounded with whispers and looks.

_Oh no, what if they find out? _Cody backed away from the table, form his twin brother whose face now showed a cross between concern and the horror from before.

Cody backed away some more bumping into a few students behind him; he then took one more look back at his brother and then pushed his way through the crowd and out the cafeteria.

The whispers slowly died down as the cafeteria door slammed shut, but Zack still stared and the cafeteria door.

The crowd disappeared, back to there seats slowly, but Zack the stood up making a few heads turn to him including his friends, but he didn't care about there looks he ran out of the cafeteria, in search of his brother.

There's another chapter hope you liked it, though I'm still thinking of a name for it, anyway just to give you an idea of what next to come.

"Cody why was my name in your mash potatoes?" asked Zack looking into his brother's eyes "please tell me I won't get mad"

Cody sighed and wiped his eyes.

So there you go that's like a sentence of next chapter, so please R&R!


	4. The Real Reason

Chapter 4

Title: Brother's or More?

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Do not own Suite Life!

Warning: Slash don't like don't read!

Zack ran down the hallway his breath catching in his throat as he circled the school, looking for his brother.

"Cody!" he called out as he ran past many classrooms, "where are you!"

Cody darted into the washroom; he slid down the tiled wall farthest from the door, brought his knees up to his chest and bent his head down into them as he began to sob.

He shook with each silent cry he let out; he didn't care if anyone came in, not that it would be likely because this was farthest bathroom from the cafeteria, but he didn't care his deepest secret was out, there was no sense in denying it anymore he had wrote his twin brothers name in his mash potatoes and number of times, he definitely liked Zack more than a brother.

He sat there for quite awhile, sobbing, until he heard the bathroom door open, and someone, step inside but Cody didn't budge.

"Cody!" came a familiar cry, Cody lifted his head off his knees, his eyes widening when he realized through his blurry vision from crying, that his brother Zack standing in front of him.

"Zack" he whimpered "what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Zack said astonishingly "I came looking for you!"

"Why?" Cody weakly asked "aren't you mad I wrote your name in my mash potatoes?"

"Mad?" he said curiously "why would I be mad?"

Cody didn't get it, _why wasn't Zack mad? _Kids my think he and Zack and were some freak brothers who were in love with each other, and Zack wasn't mad? Cody could have ruined his life!

"Zack!" cried Cody getting up, he no longer tried to hide his tears, and they flowed freely down his face "some people might think were gay now!" "they'll make fun of us!"

"What, Cody?" Zack stuttered "I thought you wrote my name your mash potatoes just to tease me something to get back at me"

Zack walked up to his brother and lay and a hand on his shoulder "Cody if you didn't write my name in your mash potatoes to get back at me then why did you?" Zack asked.

Cody just stood there staring and his brother, small tears coming out of his eyes, he was about to do it, this was it, he was about to pour his deepest secret to his twin brother, no potatoes involved this time though, just words coming straight form his mouth.

"Cody why was my name in your mash potatoes?" asked Zack again looking into his brother's eyes "please tell me I won't get mad"

Cody sighed and wiped his eyes, "Zack the real reason I wrote your name in my mash potatoes was because" Cody looked and at the floor clutching them hem of his shirt, he then looked back up at his brother, his eyes wide and full of sincerity " I love you, more than a brother" he whispered.

Zack heart beat quickened "he stared into his brother's bright blue-green eyes, "Cody I…

There you go another chapter finished!

Oh and if you didn't get this before, I asked in a review on my story for people's opinions on what they would think if Zack called Cody "baby", (since it's pretty obvious that Zack likes Cody to in my story) and please be nice when you do leave a comment, just answer nicely. Thanks!

Oh! and R&R!


	5. Confessions and Questions

Chapter 5

Title: Brothers or More?

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Do not own Suite Life!

Warning: Slash don't like don't read

Zack heart beat quickened "he stared into his brother's bright blue-green eyes, "Cody I…I love you too" he whispered

Cody's heart felt like it had done a thousand cart-wheels, he opened his mouth to speak again, but then felt his brother's lips press against his.

Zack shut his eyes and let the kiss carry him, he heard fireworks go off in his head; it was the best kiss he had ever gotten.

Zack slipped his arms around Cody's waist and the kiss ended, Cody pressed his chest against Zack's and they stared into each other's eyes.

The twins couldn't be happier, it felt like the rock on there shoulders had been lifted, and now they were able to move without fear.

They stayed in that same position for the next few minutes, sharing small kisses once in awhile, until the lunch bell rang.

The stepped out of the bathroom, they did not holds hands or show even signs of affection towards each other, not yet at least, they had to discuss it first, so they just stayed close to each sides, as they walked down the halls.

"Hey guys!" called a familiar voice form behind them, they turned around to see Max waving a hand in the air, with Bob and Jeremy beside her.

Once there friends had noticed they had got the twins attentions, there ran up to them' "were did you guys go? we've been looking all over for you"

"Um, I found Cody by his locker, he had forgotten something important" Zack lied; he knew they weren't going to buy it, but he hoped it would help.

"Uh huh" said Max sarcastically, "Cody what really happened?" she asked turning to him with a look of concern "because you ran out of there pretty fast"

"Nothing, just like Zack said!" he snapped angrily turning around, and began to run down the hallway and through the crowd of students.

Max was shocked, Cody had never snapped at her like that before, heck, Cody never snapped at anyone like that, but Zack and that was only when he was really mad at him.

"Guys, I know you want to help, but it would be better if you stayed out of this one" Zack told them before he fallowed Cody down the hall.

Max, Bob and Jeremy stood there in shock all equally, surprised with the two brothers, before they shook it off and down the hall to there next class.

"Cody, wait up, Cody please!" call Zack once he had reached his brother, he swore this was almost déjà vu.

Cody sighed and stopped at his locker, "Zack please, I don't want to talk right now, I have a lot on my mind" he said opening his locker, with a clang, reaching inside for his geography book.

"Cody I know you want to get to class, but please just listen to me" Zack pleaded

Cody sighed again closing his locker with a light bang, before lying against it "alright Zack what do you want to talk about"

Zack crossed his arms, and lay beside his brother on the lockers "Cody, did you forget that about five minutes ago, in the washroom, we kind of confessed are love for each other?"

Cody sighed "of course I didn't forget Zack, it's just talking with Max, Bob and Jeremy back there got me thinking about how easy it would be to get caught, you know, kissing, hugging and exchanging words of love", "so I thought maybe you know we shouldn't do those things until were ready to come out and tell everyone"

"Cody" Zack whined

Cody look at Zack in the eyes like he had done in the washroom, when had confessed his love, "though most of all Zack, I afraid of losing you, someone might take us away from each other" whispered Cody, as a small tear escaped his eye.

"Oh Cody, come here" said Zack opening his arms for his brother. Cody snuggled into his brother's embrace and at this moment he didn't care if anyone saw, this was his and Zack's moment.

Zack lifted his head of Cody's shoulder "Cody I would never let anyone take you away from me, ever I promise" he said with sincerity.

"I know you promised Zack, it's just sometimes when you're outnumbered, you can't" Cody said

Zack sighed, he knew, right now there no way of convincing his brother, he would have to wait until they got home, boy did they sure have a lot to talk about at home.

Zack pulled Cody back into his embrace "Cody, I want you to know this though" he kissed Cody's neck "I love you, okay?"

Cody nodded and smiled "I love you too Zack"

They, then got all there stuff, gave each other smiles of reassurance, and walked off to there first class together as a couple.

Hope you liked the chapter, I'll have the next one up as soon as possible, which probably won't be until next Monday, I'm really sorry my weekends are always packed up with things to do but I promise on Monday!

This is a Suite Life of Zack and Cody lovers swear!

Thnx to the people who posted for the baby comment, I'm going with the majority that say yes too it (because there's more) and remember to R&R!


	6. Close Calls

Chapter 6

Title: Brothers or More?

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Do not own Suite Life

Warning: Slash don't like don't read

The twins spent the rest of the school day, exchanging loving glances; no studying was done that afternoon, not even by Cody.

During there last class Zack was going to even take a chance in sending Cody a love note, but took it back, because the chances of the teacher noticing and other students reading it as he passes it down the other side of the room was pretty high.

Then finally the school bell rang, and the students were dismissed to leave, Zack couldn't have been happier to get out of biology, and see Cody.

He walked towards, his locker, seeing Cody already there opening his locker, except there was one problem, Cody was crying.

"Cody?" Zack whispered as he walked he ran over to his brother, he placed his hands on Cody's shoulders, turning Cody towards him.

Cody had definitely been crying his eyes were puffy and red and his cheeks were tear stained.

"Cody, baby, what's wrong?" Zack asked rubbing his cheek (A/N: I used "baby" yay!)

Cody rubbed his eyes, "nothing it's just… nothing don't worry about it" he mumbled.

"Baby, it's not nothing when you're crying" Zack said "now tell me what's wrong"

"Zack, I don't want to talk about it!", "besides we have other things to talk about at home" he said trying to change the subject.

"No-No, first you tell me why you're crying", "you're not getting out of it" Zack pressed

Cody huffed and stomped down the hallway, he just wanted to go home.

"Cody, wait!" Zack shouted running after him.

Cody trudged through the autumn leaves, ignoring his brother's calls.

"Cody" Zack said has he tried to keep up with his brother "alright, listen, I won' ask about, what happen at school, will discuss, the relationship things first"

Cody stopped in his step and turned to Zack with a smile, "really, you promise?"

Zack clasped Cody's had with his, "I promise, baby" he smiled back.

The rest of the walk home the brothers shared laughs and thought new plans to freak Moseby out.

Once they reached the hotel, the boys ran straight to the elevator and went up to there room.

"Hey, boys!" said there mother Carey called, as she walked to over to hug and greet them, "how was your day?"

"Great!" said Cody sending a sideways grin to Zack, who sent one back "really great" Zack finished.

"Good, I've got some good news too!" she smiled "I just got a chance to sing at, for Paul McCartney at his next wedding!" she shouted jumping up and down.

"Who's he?" asked Cody raising an eyebrow, Carey smiled "A famous singer from and band sweetie, way before you and Zack were born"

"So does this mean you have, to go away?" Cody asked sadly

Carey smiled "Nope, the best part is, he coming to stay here!" she shouted jumping up and down.

"Well, that's great Mom, have fun!" asked Zack grabbing Cody the arm, pulling him towards there room "Cody and I have work to do!"

"Alright boys, I'll call you when dinners ready!" Carey called behind them.

Zack and Cody set there bags down beside there beds, and both went and sat down on Cody's.

"Okay baby, I guess we have a lot to talk about, and I have no idea were to start" stated Zack

"I think I do" Cody said "let's start with the physical contact, you know like kissing and holding hands"

"Okay" Zack answered

"We both know we can't kiss or touch he other affectionately in public, incase one of us is upset and needs comfort, you know like usually" Cody listed

"Well, baby, maybe you should get more upset now huh, for fun" Zack smirked

"Please Zack, just listen" Cody rolled his eyes playfully, but a small blush was noticeable.

"Ooh, someone's blushing" Zack teased playfully, wrapping his arms around Cody's waist pulling him closer.

"Zack!" Cody laughed as he was pulled into his older twins lap.

"Yes, baby?" asked Zack grinning madly, rubbing his hands up and down Cody's back.

"Zack, we have to talk-mmm" Cody moaned as Zack pressed his mouth against his, they locked arms, Cody's around Zack's neck and Zack's around his waist.

Zack tongue pressed against Cody's lips asking for permission, which Cody granted, and there tongue's started to move sensually together.

They continue on with there kiss, stopping for smalls breaths once in awhile, and completely forgetting there mother could walk in any moment.

As time went longer they shirts had been and removed and there chest were placed flat against each others.

There were too distracted from the kiss that they didn't hear, there mother call them several times for dinner.

"Boys!" she called again much louder than the rest, which actually broke the boys form there kiss.

The problem was now they were just in boxers, sitting on Cody's bed, covers a mess.

"Oh no Zack, Mom's going to come in, quick get dressed!" Cody whispered in panic.

"She is, that nice" Zack answered, tiredly, he was still too entranced with there make-out sessions to care.

Cody meanwhile, knew if there mother found out it spell BIG trouble for both of them, so he was racing around the room getting his close back on, surely he could answer why Zack was only in his boxers right?

"Boys I've called you to dinner ten times now, what are you doing?" she asked as she entered the room.

"Oh hey Mom!", "sorry we didn't answer, we were playing basketball" Cody chuckled

"Alright"-"Zack why are you in your boxers?" she asked crossing her arms, and raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?" was all Zack could manage.

"Oh, you see, Zack was getting all sweaty when we where playing basketball, and then he started jumping on my bed, so he took of his clothes" Cody explained

"Alright, well Zack put there clothes back on, and then both of you come eat" she said turning around, shutting the door behind her.

Cody relaxed, and collapsed on the floor "you see Zack, that's why we need those rules" Cody puffed lying down on the carpet floor.

Zack snapped out of his trance and looked at Cody, "baby, what we just did, was awesome" Zack grinned madly.

"Uh huh, now get dressed lover boy, we've got to go eat dinner" Cody blushed.

"Fine, but first I want a kiss" Zack said getting up off the bed and puckering his lips.

Cody sighed "fine" she planted and kiss on Zack lips, then pulled away.

"Thanks, baby" Zack smiled lovingly getting his clothes on, before both boys walked out of there room for dinner.

OK I AM TIRED, hope you liked that chapter, (ok, I can't type anymore, too tired)

So just R&R PLEASE, and more chapters will come, plus thanks for all the other reviews.


	7. It's all my Fault

Chapter 7

Title: Brothers or More?

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Do not own Suite Life

Warning: This especially goes out to a certain reviewer by the name of "Smileylover89", I understand you don't like slash, but please do not leave rude comments they are upsetting, and believe me I'd be pretty grossed out too if it were real and if it stills bother you or other people, please tell me kindly and I will gladly stop writing it, and write something else.

Once again this is a slash story so I going to just continue on with it, unless someone leaves a kind review for me to stop.

It was around 7:00 pm and the boys had eaten supper, and had just finished there rule list on the "public display of affection do's and do not" as they called it.

"Okay Zack". "This is it" "were should we put it so Mom doesn't find it?" asked Cody clutching the note tightly in his fist.

"How about we stick it under our pillow or something?" answered Zack, giving Cody the I-don't-know look.

"Hmm" Cody pondered "I don't think under our pillow would be a good idea", "Mom might clean our room, and find it"

"Hey what about underneath the mattress", "Mom wouldn't pull the mattress off" exclaimed Zack.

"That just might work!" smiled Cody "great thinking Zack!" Cody gave his brother a big hug.

"Hey what about a kiss?" asked Zack pouting, and crossing his arms.

Cody turned to look at his brother, "Zack the rules remember", "no kissing when other people are around"

"So Mom's at her show" Zack replied

Cody sighed "and Maddie's just in the other room, so technically she's around, so we can't kiss!"

"Fine" Zack huffed "since you don't want to be around me so much, I'll just leave!"

"What?-Zack", fine!" Cody shouted as his brother shut the door behind him, he then crossed his arms and stopped to their room.

"I don't need any kiss from Cody I was just fine without him before!", "but since we got to together it's been nothing but trouble!" Zack mumbled to himself as he walked down the hallway.

He pressed the down button on the elevator, and waited impatiently stomping his foot.

"This is my entire fault!" Cody wailed "It's like I'm scared to kiss Zack", buried his head further into his knees and sobbed.

"Maybe Zack and I aren't for each other" whimpered Cody, "Everything was better before we got together, but now it's all falling apart"

Zack sighed and sat down in one of the lobby chairs, he rubbed his eyes as he started to fell sleepy.

He laid his head back in the chair, ignoring the awkward looks he was getting from arriving guests, that's what he and Cody had been doing a lot of lately, ignoring people.

When Zack felt himself start to dose off, he decided to go back up to his room.

Cody still lay in bed rocking back and forth, until he heard the door front door open, probably Zack he thought.

"Zack were did you go?" Maddie asked as she walked into the room.

"Huh?-uh nowhere Maddie" he answered tiredly.

"Well off to bed anyway" she said, pointing to the door, "your Mom will be back soon and she'll want to see you both in bed, though Cody already is"

"Okay" Zack yawned, walking to his room "night Maddie" Zack called yawning again.

"Night Zack" called Maddie back.

Zack walked into the room the lights were off and Cody was already asleep, Zack quietly walked toward his bed and lied down, after changing.

A half an hour later Zack was asleep, but unknown to Zack, Cody had been awake the whole time.

Cody slowly got out of bed and opened the bedroom door, slowly slipping out, but looked back at his brother one more time.

"I was right, this is my fault, I ruined both our lives, and now I half to fix it" he whispered, before closing the door, and walking out of there hotel room.

I've decided to finally bring the drama in.

So R&R on the subject and the top, to tell me what you think thanks.


	8. Missing and Gaining Determination

Chapter 8

Title: Brothers or More?

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Do not own Suite life

Warning: SLASH, don't like don't read

Zack woke up the next morning, and scanned the room for his brother, he wasn't there, where had he gone?

Zack yawned rubbed his eyes and climbed out of bed, he then went into the main room, and found his mother, sitting at the table reading the _Boston Gazette_ newspaper.

He looked up at the clock on the wall near the fridge; it was 8:00am, Cody wouldn't go anywhere that early would he?

Zack frowned and took and silently took a seat across from his mother at the table.

"Hey honey" she smiled up at him from her newspaper, "sleep well?"

"Uh ya, Mom" he stuttered, didn't his mother know Cody was missing?

"Mom?" Zack started, "did Cody leave anywhere, earlier this morning?"

Carey gave her older twin a confused look, "Zack, Cody's not up yet", "what are you talking about?"

"What?" now Zack looked confused "but he's not in his room", Carey put down her newspaper, and got up from her chair, now she was worried.

"Zack, this better not be one of your silly pranks" she warned as she hurried towards the bedroom door.

"It's not!" Zack cried fallowing behind her, "when I woke up I was the only one in the room!"

Carey quickly pushed the door open and ran inside, "Cody!", "honey, where are you!" she called, searching the bedroom.

They had no luck finding him in the bedroom, so they started looking around the in there hotel, were they still didn't find him.

"Zack, is there any reason why your brother would runaway?" Carey asked, trying to stay calm.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now" answered Zack, sadly, he really didn't want to relive what happened last night, were he was having doubts about there relationship, and by the looks of it Cody was having doubts too.

Carey sighed, and plopped down, on the couch, she was scared; she had called Mr. Moseby, London, Arwin and Maddie, none of them had seen Cody, but all promised to keep a lookout for him.

Zack was terrified, it was his fault Cody ran away, he had to start the stupid argument about one tiny kiss, and then leave then hotel room.

He was pretty sure he knew why Cody would run away though, he probably thought it was his fault that they fought, Cody denied they kiss, only because he was fallowing there rules, unlike Zack himself, who like always breaks them.

"Aw Cody, I'm sorry baby" Zack muttered to himself, so just that his mother couldn't hear, "just please be safe", Zack soon had small tears cascading down his face, which his mother noticed.

"Oh Zack honey, will find your brother I promise" she tried to smile through some of her own tears "the police are out there looking for him, I gave a description and there on the lookout"

"That's good" asked Zack turning to his mother with his, red eyes.

"But, we have to get out there too, lets start a search party with the staff, will cover the neighborhood, come on" she said getting up of the couch and heading straight towards the front door.

Zack smiled at his mother, she was determined to find her boy, and Zack was too, he would find his twin; his secret lover and nothing would stop him, nothing.

He wiped his eyes, from the tears, which now showed a look of determination and hope, he got up from the couch and march toward, the door, were his mother stood smiling, they walked out of the front door, and down to the lobby, to start the search party, Cody was going to be found, one way or another.

Hope you liked it, and if you like the drama from last chapter, don't worry it MIGHT come back I just don't want to give anything away.

Oh and thank you again soooo much for, those reviews, they helped so much for the confidence of continuing this story.

Thanks and don't forget to R&R!


	9. Cry

Chapter 9

Title: Brothers or More?

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Do not own Suite Life

Warning: SLASH don't like don't read

In an hour Zack and his mom were able to round up 8 staff members for there search party.

"Okay everyone" Carey started passing back and forth, the worry for Cody ebbed deeply in her mind; "you know why we've gathered here" she stopped in her steps, and turned to face everyone in a serious expression.

"Cody, my son has gone missing" she continued "the police are out looking for him", "but when need to help too", "the more people, the quicker it will be to find Cody".

"So what were going to do is split up in groups of two" she stated, waving two fingers in the air, "I'm going with Zack", "Maddie, you'll go with Lance "Mr. Moseby with London", "and Esteban with Henry"

They discussed, the area of were each group would cover, making sure to include Cody's favorite hangouts, then all left in high pursuit to find Cody.

"Mom" whispered Zack sadly, looking up from the ground to his mother.

"Yes honey" Carey asked still looking around as they walked up and down streets.

"What if we don't find Cody?" Zack whispered again choking back tears "what will we do?"

Carey stopped in her step and bent down to Zack's height "Honey, I promise you from the bottom of my heart, that I will not stop until Cody is found" she answered looking straight into his eyes.

"Me too Mom" Zack whispered smiling lightly at her "I won't stop until Cody's found too" he rubbed his eyes; they broke apart and continued walking.

"Where are you baby?" Zack whispered to himself, as he scanned the horizon, which was know going into a beautiful sunset Zack's eyes once again welled up with tears, as memories of Cody passed through his mind.

Zack sniffed and tightly shut his eyes _"Don't cry anymore Zack"; "Stay focused on finding Cody" "don't cry like a little baby"_

Zack then swiftly opened his eyes wide; he had to keep a lookout for Cody, no more distractions.

"Zack?" called Carey looking towards her son "are you okay?", "you haven't said a word in nearly 10 minutes"

Zack didn't answer, for some reason he couldn't speak, as if he opened his mouth all that would come out would be sobs.

"Zack?" Carey called again "answer me" she went towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping his pace.

"Zack talk to me" she said, she grabbed his other shoulder and turned him around, trying to get him to look at her.

"No" Zack muttered, turning his head away, he couldn't cry here, not with all these people around.

"Zack, it's okay to cry, I know you miss your brother" Carey explained rubbing his arm.

Zack shook his head "no I can't…I can't" he mumbled incoherently, then the tears started to pour down his face, and he erupted into sobs.

Carey wrapped her arms tightly around him, tears once again escaping her eyes,

They stayed like that for awhile, the needed too, they needed comfort, there family was broken, and needed to be mended, but it couldn't be until Cody was found, and they

knew that, everyone knew that.

Though they were broken apart as Carey's cell phone went off.

"Mrs. Martin" came an unfamiliar voice, "this is the Detective Dwayne calling, "with think we may have found your son" he said with and identifiable seriousness in his voice, "but you may want to come down here"

"What…what's wrong with him?" she stuttered, they had found, was he okay?

"He not a in a very good state the paramedics are taking him to the hospital, as we speak" she replied.

"Which...which…hospital?" Caret chocked out.

"Boston's Children's Hospital", "you know that one?" he asked

"Yes of course", "will...will be there right away" she snapped her cell shut and took a deep breath.

"Mom, what's going on?", "what's wrong?" asked Zack, worriedly.

"They found him Zack, they found him"

There, another chapter finished!

Hope you liked it, and hopefully (if I made it apparent enough) I brought back in the drama a bit.

Plus I sorry if that was short it just I'm kind of going through a writers block

But I'll update a soon as possible!

So anyway again, hope you enjoyed it and I look forward to more reviews.

So please R&R!


	10. Cody

Chapter 10

Title: Brothers or More?

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Do not own Suite Life

Warning: SLASH don't like don't read

A/N: I don't want to get anybody too excited or anything but I might write a sequel.

Carey and Zack had gone back to the hotel and to get there car, and immediately drove to the hospital.

They burst through the hospital doors, and quickly went to the front desk, "can you please tell me which room Cody Martin is in?" Carey asked hurriedly.

The nurse turn towards them "relation please" she asked kindly

"I'm his mother" Carey exclaimed

"Alright, he's in room 312" she replied

"Thank you!" Carey called quickly already dashing towards the elevators with Zack.

They immediately moved into the elevator as it opened.

"Come on, come on" Carey muttered impatiently tapping her foot as the elevator went up to the third floor.

Zack kept silent the whole time, he was too scared to speak, he huffed and leaned against the wall of the elevator, "_please be alright baby" _he thought to himself.

The elevator doors finally opened on the third floor, Carey and Zack quickly ran out and down the hallway, to Cody's room.

They both took a deep breath as they reached the door, before Carey turned the handle.

The door slowly opened to revel and blank white room, with a one white bed, with an occupant by the name of Cody Martin on it.

Carey slowly walked towards the bed holding her youngest child, there tears start to fill her eyes again.

Zack walked slowly behind her choking back the sobs, it was Cody alright, the one he love more than just a brother, but he was so damaged.

Cody had scars all over his face; his head and torso were covered in bandages, as well as his right hand and chest.

He was also hooked up onto breathing respiratory, it was keeping him alive.

Carey pressed her hand against his cheek, slowly rubbing it, he was completely out cold.

"Zack, come here honey" she whispered slowly, the sobs now apparent in her voice, "he'll want to know you're here"

Zack slowly walked up to Cody's figure until he was right at his side.

He reached for Cody's left hand which was covered in small cuts and bruises.

He clutched the cold, limp hand in his grasp, and cried freely.

"Oh Zack" Carey whispered she went over to his side and held and put her hand over Zack's, rubbing Cody's fingers.

Just then a young man, walked into the room, "Oh hello" he said surprisingly, setting the papers in his hands down on a counter.

"Hello" Carey whispered softly "are you Cody's doctor?" she asked

"Yes, I am" he answered "you must be his mother" he looked towards Zack "oh you must be his twin; you look exactly alike", "nice to meet you both"

Carey slowly let go of Zack's hand kissed Cody's limp one still in Zack's grasp, and then walked over to the doctor "Carey Martin" she said extending her hand out.

The doctor took her hand and shook it, "Doctor Perry" he answered.

Zack did not move his eyes from Cody's face, his hand still tight in his grasp.

"Cody, unfortunately, is in a horrible state" Doctor Perry whispered to Carey, "but you can already probably tell by the way he looks" Doctor Perry sighed.

Zack glared up at the Doctor "I hope you just means by the state he's in" growled Zack

"Zachary Martin!" scolded Carey, "apologize now" Carey stated.

"No it's perfectly fine" Doctor Perry said waving his hands slightly "he just being a good brother"

Zack turned his gaze back to Cody "if they only knew" he mumbled to himself, he bent forward closer to Cody "I love you baby" he whispered, brushing a hand across Cody's cheek.

"Zack?" Carey called to him; Zack bolted up from Cody's form "What?" he asked

"Doctor Perry and I are going into the hall to look over a few things about Cody" she explained "do you want to stay with your brother?"

"Yes" answered Zack simply. Now he and Cody had some time alone.

Carey and Doctor Perry exited the room, a small grey file clutched under his arm.

Zack sighed as the door closed, he stared down at Cody "what happened to you baby?" he whispered rubbing Cody's cheek.

He bent down again a pressed a small kiss to Cody's lips, they where cold.

"I have to apologize baby", "I'm sorry about the argument we had, it was my fault", "and if I wasn't acting like baby, and hadn't whined for that kiss you wouldn't be here right now"

"I know you cried after I left and that's okay", "it's okay to cry", "but I made you cry", "I hurt you" tears poured down Zack's face "It's my fault" he swallowed a sob.

"Though, what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry and I love you more than anything" Zack whispered before, he began to cry freely again, "Oh baby, please wake up!" he buried his head in Cody's neck, as his cries wracked his body.

"Mrs. Martin, do you know why Cody ran away?" asked Doctor Perry as he sat with Carey in the hall right outside Cody's room.

"No, I have no idea, I was downstairs doing my show" she said

"Hmm" Doctor Perry rubbing his chin "so it was just your boys there?"

"No, our babysitter, an older friend of the boys was there" she replied.

"She doesn't know what happened?" he asked

"No, she said the boys were fine" Carey responded "but if something did happened I do not blame her, the boys could've gotten in a small fight, that she didn't notice"

"Okay" nodded Doctor Perry; he pulled out a few papers from the file.

"Mrs. Martin, these are the results of Cody's of Cody's X-rays we took" he said holding out a paper to her.

Carey took the paper from him, and slowly looked over it.

"As you can see he has a broken hand, and both his ribs are broken" he listed closing his hands together.

"As well, his skull is cracked in one area" he continued

"Okay" Carey nodded, looking back down at the paper.

"But what really surprised us his torso", "it's severely damaged, bruised and cut all over"

"So what does this mean?" asked Carey worriedly

"The bruises Mrs. Martin, there in significant places, his torso, thigh, arms, hands, and face" he tried to explain

"I don't get it" she exclaimed, she knew, but she didn't want to believe it "what's wrong!"

"I'm sorry to tell you this Mr. Martin, but the bruises all lead to one thing and now I am certain, as well are the doctors that did the x-rays"

"What?" he breathed heavily, her eyes wide.

"Your son was raped"

That's another chapter all wrapped up!

Hope you liked it, and I liked to here what you'd think about a sequel

Anyway don't forget R&R!


	11. Tell Me Why

Chapter 11

Title: Brothers or More?

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Do not own Suite Life

Warning: Slash, don't like don't read

A/N: Wow, it's been an awhile since I updated, sorry it took so long, and I greatly appreciate all the awesome reviews. Thanks.

Anyways on with the story!

Her heart beat seemed to speed up as those words slipped from Dr. Perry's lips.

"W…w…what?" she stuttered, her hands shaking visibly, feeling the hairs on her back stand.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Martin, but all evidence points towards it" he whispered gently, wrapping his warms hands around Carey's shaky ones.

Carey slowly moved her eyes down to her hands, incased in the Doctors, still shaking.

She then slowly looked back up at Dr. Perry, tears slowly cascading down her cheeks.

"Please, I want to go back inside to see Cody" she trembled.

"Of course" he sighed, helping her off the chair, and back into Cody's hospital room.

Zack still sat there, his hand moving softly around Cody's face, while the other was wrapped around Cody's undamaged one, while mumbling a soft little tune, there mother had sang to them when they were young.

As the door opened, Zack stopped humming and looked to see his mom and Dr. Perry walk in, his mom as pale as a ghost.

Carey still in shock walked over to the bed, grabbing Cody's damaged hand, gently rubbing across the bandages.

"Mom?" Zack called, looking up at her, with a look on confusion fixed on his face.

Carey didn't answer and instead, just reached for a chair that sat close behind her, pulling in towards the bed to sit on.

Zack stilled stared at his mother in wonder, what had Dr. Perry about Cody's condition?

"Mom, what did Dr. Perry say about Cody?" he asked still clutching Cody's hand tight, looking up towards her.

This time Carey turned and looked at him, or pass him Zack couldn't tell her eyes were just fixed his way.

Zack sighed seeing he wasn't going to get an answer, so he turned his attention back down towards Cody.

"You don't need to know Zack" she whispered, looking back down towards Cody.

Zack begged to differ.

"I do want to know Mom" he stated

"No Zack" she said loudly, louder than she wanted to.

"What? why not!" Zack shouted standing up, from his chair, throwing his arms up.

"Zack, calm down right now, and sit down in that chair" Carey ordered standing up her self, "I need you to stay here with Cody while I get a coffee" she continued more calmly.

But Zack wouldn't stand for that.

So as Carey briskly was walking out of the room, Zack fallowed right behind her, still asking why he didn't have the right to know what was wrong with his, twin brother.

"No! Zack you march right back into that room and go sit with your brother!" she shouted, pointing sternly at the door, thanking god that Dr. Perry was gone and couldn't see this humiliating display.

"NO" Zack busted out at the top of his lungs.

"ZACHARY MARTIN, YOU MARCH RIGHT BACK IN THERE THIS INSTANT!"

Carey shouted back.

"NOT UNTIL I KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH CODY!" he shouted.

"WHY IS THIS SO IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW ZACK, WHY CAN'T IT WAIT UNTIL LATER?" Carey shouted, getting extremely frustrated.

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH CODY!" Zack spat out for thinking, then quickly regretting, as he stood still as a statue, breathing deeply.

What had he done?

And that ends another chapter!

I hoped you liked it, and I look forward to reviews! Hooray reviews! ( kay ya I'm a bit weird, I'm sorry I don't do that very often)

Anyways tell me what you think, your reviews are always the best.


	12. Truth be Told

Chapter 12

Title: Brothers or More?

Disclaimer: Do not own Suite Life

Warning: Slash don't like don't read

He sighed and slouched further into his chair, ten minutes had gone by and he was worried.

_How could I let it slip? _thought Zack, as he stared at his palms.

He had been so anxious to find out what had happened to Cody, which he let his deepest secret slip right out for his mom to hear.

Now he sat here, in the hall outside Cody's room, where his Mom had left him ten minutes ago, she probably had to take a walk, I mean it's not like everyday you here your twin sons are in love, right?

Zack groaned had dropped his head into his hands, his palms had become sweaty, he didn't want to sit here anymore, but maybe if he listened to his Mom she wouldn't be as mad.

"Zack" called a voice before him, he looked up to see his mother, standing there, her arms crossed, and he hadn't even heard her walk over.

"Mom I…" Zack started as he stood up, but stopped as his Mother raised her palm to him.

"Zack, honey… I've known about your relationship with Cody for quite some time, believe it or not" she began

"What…but how?" Zack stuttered very surprised, he had no idea.

"And I've come to except it" she kneeled down in front of him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"You have? …" Zack smiled looking up at her, seeing his Mom smiling back "Mom you're the greatest!" he shouted throwing his arms around her. (A/N: sorry about the cheesy moment)

The broke off of there hug, and Carey stood up.

"Hey Mom, how'd you know?" Zack asked curiously

Carey smiled at him, "Zack, honey, I'm your mother please, I know everything about you, including that vase you broke last week" she smirked as they walked back into Cody's room.

Cody still lay still on the bed, his breathing shallow.

Zack slowly walked over to the bed and gave Cody a kiss on the lips "hey baby" he sighed, starting to rub Cody's arm.

The suddenly something came to Zack's mind.

"Mom"… he started, "you never told me what happened to Cody" he turned to his mother who sat in a chair staring at Cody's file, the same file that indicated his injury.

Carey slowly looked up at Zack "Come here Zack" she said closing the file.

Zack slowly walked over "Mom?" he asked worriedly "what is it?"

"Zack, sweetie, the files I have say what wrong with Cody, but I'm not sure you want to see them" she trembled, her fingers once again visibly shaking.

"I really do Mom" said Zack, reaching for the folder.

Carey slowly let go, taking a deep breath, as Zack opened it.

Zack slowly read letter, by letter, making sure everything was clear, until he found it.

"God no…" he whimpered, the tears slowly slipped from his eyes, and onto the printed text.

"No" Zack whimpered again "NO!" he cried dropping the folder, running out of the room, faster than ever before.

Cody definitely didn't deserve this.

Tada! Another Chapter done

Hope you liked it, and I look forward to more reviews.

And soon I might be starting another story, but absolutely I'll be continuing this one as well.

The other story will be slash one of course, and as four main characters, but I still have no idea what to call it, but I'll think of something.

But it is not related to this story, completely different (except for the pairing)

So anyway remember to R&R!


	13. Milo

Chapter 13

Title: Brothers or More?

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Do not own Suite Life

Warning; Slash don't like don't read

Zack rushed down the halls as fast as his feet could carry him, not once looking back.

Where could he go? He didn't want to leave the hospital he just wanted to hide away for awhile.

He turned left as he neared the end of one hallway and kept on running.

As he reached the end of the hallway, he noticed a door slightly ajar that lead into a room.

He slowly walked towards the door and turned the handle, it was pitch black, and his hand roamed the left wall beside the door until he felt an object that seemed to be a light switch, he flicked and light filtered the room.

It was small and white, there was a bit of dirt in every corner going up the walls, and a bucket and mop were leaning against a lone sink in the left far corner.

What is this place? Zack thought.

It can't be a bathroom, there was no sign and no toilet, and it didn't seem to be a utility closet either there was just one small bucket and mop, that's a waits of space.

Zack walked into the middle of the room and looked up, surprisingly the ceiling wasn't white, it was dark turquoise Zack stared back down to the floor than scanned the room, nothing that interesting.

"Oh Hello" came a small voice at the door.

Zack turned and saw a boy around his age maybe a bit older; his hair was auburn brown and his eyes dark blue he was wearing clothes similar to what Cody would wear.

"Uh Hi" answered Zack nervously, his eyes wandering the room.

"Oh don't worry" chuckled the boy "this room doesn't belong to anyone, well anymore, anyway".

"Oh" said Zack; there was an awkward moment of silence until the boy chuckled again heartedly.

"Sorry were my manners" he smiled and walked over to Zack, "I'm Milo" he stated, sticking out his hand.

"Uh, Zack" he muttered nervously, taking the boys hand.

"So Zack what brings you to the t-room?" asked Milo, kindly.

"t-room?" asked Zack curiously, cocking his head to one side.

"Yes, I found it and decided to call it that, because of the beautiful ceiling colour" he smiled, gazing up towards the ceiling.

"Uh, just some—Zack stopped, my god he had forgotten about Cody's condition.

Zack clenched his teeth as tears began to poor down his face, no way what he going to cry in front of this stranger.

He pushed pass Milo and ran out of the room, running down the hallway once more.

"Zack!" cried Milo, running after him.

Zack stopped once he got tired ducking under a bed in an empty room.

"Zack?" whispered Milo, once he had found him, "why did you run away?"

"Just because" grumbled Zack, "go away", he brought his knees up to his chest and sunk his head into them, starting to sob.

"Oh Zack, please tell me what's wrong" whispered Milo, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Zack sighed "I'm in the hospital because my brother got …hurt" mumbled Zack, staring at the floor.

"Oh Zack I'm sorry", said Milo, "is he your younger brother?"

"Were twins, but yes he's the younger one" Zack answered tracing small patterns on the ground with his finger.

"Poor you, you must love him a lot" Milo sighed, sitting down beside Zack.

"I do, a lot, a lot" Zack stared out at the wall in front of him.

He sighed "he's actually my boyfriend too, and it's my fault he's in the hospital"

"Oh, well how's it your fault?" asked Milo, waving the thought of twins in love from his mind.

Zack sighed once more and retold the whole story of how he and Cody got together, there PDA list and there fight.

"Zack you cannot blame yourself for what happened to Cody, people fight and sometimes say things they don't want to" reassured Milo patting his back.

"You don't understand though, if I didn't say that to Cody then he wouldn't have been…"Zack trailed off he couldn't just tell this guy that his brother was raped, it wasn't his business.

"Hurt" finished Milo, smiling at him, "Zack people get hurt it's apart of life", "there's nothing we can do to prevent it.

Zack sighed, "He wasn't just hurt, he was scarred"

"Scarred?" questioned Milo, "what do you mean?"

"I mean he was raped" Zack choked out, burying his head in his knees again.

"Oh, Zack that's horrible!" gasped Milo, "how does he feel?"

"I don't know he hasn't woken up yet" muttered Zack, he really wanted to go back and see Cody, he loved him with everything, but he couldn't face his mother for some reason.

"Um Zack?" stuttered Milo, "I don't want to be a bother but, could I meet your brother?"

"I don't know" answered Zack uncertainly, he wasn't sure if he wanted this total stranger, to see his brother.

"Uh" Zack thought for a moment, then sighed "okay I guess for a little its fine"

"Great, thank you" smiled Milo, getting off the ground, he then lent a hand out to Zack, who nervously took it and hoisted himself off the ground.

"Which room number is he?" asked Milo

"Uh, 312" answered Zack.

"Great, let's go" said Milo briskly, slowly jogging off down the hallway, but making sure Zack kept up.

Zack kept a brisk walking pace behind him but frowned, something about this guy was weird.

He seemed so interested in meeting Cody, but why?

Another Chapter finished!

Hope you liked it.

Also concerning the other story I was thinking of writing, I might write it right now or another day.

Anyways, give me your comment on Milo, what do you think of him?

Plus please remember to R&R!


	14. Love Trances and Wake Up Calls

Chapter 14

Title: Brother's or More?

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Do not own Suite Life

Warning: Slash don't like don't read

Zack and Milo walked down the halls silently, until they reached Cody's room.

Zack pulled the door open and stuck his head in, "hello?" he called, no one answered.

The room was the same has when he had left it, Cody sound asleep in the bed, monitors beeping and the file he had thrown on the ground was surprisingly still there.

"Zack?" sounded Milo's thick British accent from behind him, "is Cody in there?" he popped hi head in the room as Zack moved away from the door.

"Uh yah" said Zack "he's here", "you can come in and see him", Zack moved towards Cody's bed.

Milo happily walked into the room, and over to Cody's bed, were Zack now stood giving him a strange look.

"Why are you so happy?" questioned Zack, curiously, he wasn't sure if he completely trusted this boy yet.

"What?", "Oh no reason really it's just been awhile since I seen a twin" Milo's light smile turned into a slight frown as he finished his sentence.

"Oh" was all that came from Zack, as he walked over to Cody's left side a grabbed his hand.

Milo smiled at the two as he rested his right hand on the metal bar beside Cody's bed.

"You really love him don't you" chuckled Milo slightly, staring at Cody's pale and still form.

Zack sighed "I really do" he grabbed a chair from behind and sat down still holding Cody's hand whilst rubbing it, and singing the soft tune from before.

Milo tuned out with the sound of the music, eyes still casting down Cody's form.

"_He's quite beautiful"_ Milo thought to himself smiling down at Cody, "_his skin so delicate, his hair so rich and light and I can only imagine his eyes mirror Zack's, but maybe ten times brighter or bluer"_

Milo sighed _"He really is gorgeous, a rare gem, Zack and him may be twins but it's seems as if it fits him better, yet he's the copy, he's the baby"_

"Milo?" called Zack, "Milo?" Zack got up from the chair, placing a small kiss on Cody's lips, before walking to the other side of the bed.

"Hello, Milo?" Zack waved his hand in front of Milo's face.

Milo stirred and shook his head "Zack? oh I'm quite sorry, I guess I tuned out"

"Yah, you looked like you were stuck in some trance, you okay?" asked Zack moving back over to Cody's side, sitting down once more.

"_I **was **stuck in a trance, a** love** trance" _Milo thought himself, lying back in the chair that was behind him.

"Excuse me Zack?" Milo asked breaking the silence that had been settled a few moments now "is Cody going to be alright?" "I mean do you think he will live"

"I"…Zack buried his head in Cody's neck, taking a deep breath.

"Oh my goodness" Milo gasped "I didn't mean to upset you Zack, I sorry"

"No, its fine" Zack waved wiping his eyes and raising his head. "It's just I feel so bad, Cody's my everything, and I hurt him, I supposed to protect him not let him get hurt and especially not hurt him myself".

"Oh Zack, we went over this my friend, it's not your fault for Cody's injury" Milo patted his arm "We can't control people's injuries, they happen by accident".

"Milo, this wasn't an accident okay" Zack said sternly "He was raped, okay, raped, from some sick minded freak that I going to kill with my own bare hands!" growled Zack loudly.

Milo cringed slightly at Zack's outburst, "Zack please calm down what if Cody hears you?"

Zack features softened and small tears formed in his eyes, "I want him to hear me, "I want him to wake up"

The tears flowed freely down Zack's face "I want him to be with me again", "I want everything just to be the way it was before our fight, when we were happy"

Zack thought for a moment "We were rarely happy", "we were so worried about someone finding out" "so worried we'd be separated"

"No, we were happy at some points, at school, in our room, our first kiss, fireworks erupted in our minds, and our hearts pounded together just like us, just like it was supposed to be.

Us.

Suddenly Cody's heart monitor crashed and a loud, deep breath was inhaled from the form on the bed, eyes bursting open.

"Zack?"

Well that ends another chapter, what did you think?

I hoped you liked it. I want to say I'm very sorry I haven't updated in quite awhile, I thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews and patients.

Also to answer **daisuke-li's** question, I actually not British at all, not one drop of blood, but I'm actually Italian.  
Anyway, remember to R&R!!!!!


	15. Thy name is Jealousy

Chapter 15

Title: Brother's or More?

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Do not own Suite Life

Warning: Slash don't like don't read

The loud sound form the heart monitor thumped loudly, the figure on the bed eye's popped open. Taking a large breath and quickly sitting up clutching his chest.

Zack ran to his side supporting him by placing his hands on his back, "Cody?" he brushed some hair from Cody's eyes.

"Zack?" Cody whispered hoarsely, bringing his trembling hands to Zack's face.

Zack now had tears flowing down his face, "oh god I thought I'd lost you" he buried his head in Cody's pale and bruised chest and began to cry.

Milo stood in astonishment at the two, eye's wide and fingers trembling, never had he seen such a magnificent sight.

Cody lifted his head towards Milo's direction and began to tremble, Zack noticed "Cody what's wrong babe?" he asked lifting his head to face Cody's in concern.

"Who…Who's that?" whispered Cody pointing in Milo's direction, "Huh?" Zack turned to Milo "oh don't worry that's just Milo, he came to see you". Zack smiled at Cody then at Milo "c'mon over Milo, its okay".

Milo slowly walked to Cody's bedside "um hello, I'm Milo" he stretching his hand out for Cody to shake "Hi", Cody responded curtly, shaking Milo's hand.

Zack looked curiously between the two, Milo eyes were completely set on Cody's, Zack did not like that.

"Uh Milo, I think Cody needs his rest you mind leaving?" Zack said somewhat rudely.

"Sure" replied Milo breaking his gaze from Cody, sighing sadly before walking to the door.

Once Zack heard the door clicked shut he turned to Cody and smiled brightly "Hey, I missed you" he rubbed his hand up Cody's cheek.

Cody smiled silently grabbing Zack's hand with his own, "I missed you too", Zack brushed the fresh tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

"Cody, I'm sorry babe" he kissed Cody's lips lightly; "it's my fault this happened" he climbed onto Cody's bed setting Cody in his lap.

"No, Zack" Cody shook his head, "I was so scared to kiss you, so scared to be caught, afraid to be separated from you, I love you"

Zack pulled Cody's lips to his in a passionate kiss, "I love you" he said as they broke off.

They sat in silence for a few moments staring into one another eyes, feeling the soft skin they hadn't felt in what seemed like for so long. Kissed touched, and kissed some more the world they lived, vanished at what remained was the two of them, together and happy, and too content for words.

"Cody" Zack mumbled laying his head next to Cody's on the bed "do you know why you're here, exactly?" Cody turned to Zack "I was raped, that's why, right?" Zack nodded silently.

"Love you" he mumbled once more burying his head in Cody's hair, softly breathing as they both drifted off into a blissful sleep.

"Stupid Zack" cursed Milo under his breath, in a vile tone, "Cody's not his, he should be mine" Milo crossed his arms lying down on the floor by Cody's room after the scene he witnessed.

Carey sat in the lounge room of Cody's floor after unsuccessfully not finding Zack; she sat fixated on a colorful painting, when her cell phone went off, "hello" she replied.

"_Carey, its Maddie"_ Carey answered "hey Maddie, you wondering about Cody?" she said quietly.

"_Yah is he up?"_ Carey sighed "well I'm not in his room right now; I was on a wild Zack chase".

"_Is Zack okay?" _Maddie asked over the phone, Carey sighed for the umpteenth time that day "he was a little depressed about Cody".

"But I got to tell you no one's to happy right now, something weird is going on the air", Carey looked around the room, curiously to accentuate her point.

"_Hmm, well anyways just give a call if any thing changes"_ Maddie finished for saying bye.

Carey flopped back in the chair, brushing her hair restlessly before closing her eyes.

Milo still sat outside Cody's room, arms crossed eyes fixed with a glare, he mumbled incoherent words under his breath, before standing again.

All the sudden a sly smile appeared across his face, the one way to win something is to eliminate the competition, right?

There yah go, another chapter finished.

Hoped you enjoyed it and I can't wait to hear your reviews, I love them and always will.

Anyways remember to R&R!!!!


	16. Mood Swings like a Pregnant Woman

Chapter 16

Title: Brother's or More?

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Do not own Suite Life

Warning: Slash don't like don't read

Carey Martin walked down the halls of the blanche hospital, quickening her pace to her destination as she reeled around the corner to another blank white hall.

She had been told by a nurse that Cody had woken up only a few minutes ago, and well, it didn't take her long to get to her feet.

She finally reached Cody's room pushing the door open, she scanned the room spotting Cody's bed on the far left, Cody lay there fast asleep, but he wasn't the only one in it, Zack had his arms circled protectively and possessively around his waist. (A/N: Everyone go "awww")

Carey smiled, things had really come a long way, she didn't approve of there relationship at first, though she kept it to herself. But now, she realized it was okay, she was happy for her boys, she saw the way they looked at each other, you could tell that there was true love.

Zack suddenly stirred in the bed, cracking his eyes opened and smiling "Hey Mom" he mumbled "what are you doing here?"

Carey chuckled lightly "Checking up on Cody" she looked down towards her younger son "has he woken up?" she asked seeing the boy lying silently in his bed, the wires will still attached, but the breathing respirator was removed.

"Hmm, yah" he woke up about...", Zack checked his watch "an hour ago" he yawned and stretched his arms out, before snuggling his face into the top of Cody's head.

"Cody babe, wake up, mom's here to see you" whispered Zack softly kissing the back of Cody's neck until he got Cody to stir.

"What?" yawned Cody rubbing his eyes and sitting up in the hospital bed, his eyes were still all blurry as he scanned the shaded room for his mother.

He spotted her getting a file out from a pale blue filing cabinet near his bed.

"Hey Mom" he mumbled, stretching just as Zack did.

Carey smiled looking over to him, tears brimming her eyes her face somewhat twisted, as she tried to keep herself from crying.

"Oh my baby!" she cried bursting into tears as she ran over to him, enveloping him in a big hug, before lifting him up and twirling him in her arms.

"Mom" shouted Cody with embarrassment, but smiling happy to see her too.

"Mom careful of the wires, there still attached to him!" cried Zack concerned for the well being of his boyfriend and brother

"It's okay Zack" smiled Cody as his mother dropped him back in the bed; he snuggled up to Zack laying his head on Zack's chest.

"Wow Zack I'm impressed, that was unlike you to be so concerned about someone" teased Carey kissing her two sons on the head.

She got up from the foot of Cody's bed "you boy's want something to eat, I could get some food from the cafeteria?" she asked.

"Sure yah thanks Mom, Cody how about you babe?" asked Zack turning as close a possible to his boyfriend.

"Uh sure, just a little for me though, I'm not that hungry" he mumbled rubbing his stomach.

"Okay" said Carey suspiciously "you sure you only want a little honey, I know you haven't ate in a while"

"mm, no I'm good" he yawned and snuggled his head into Zack's chest, closing his eyes.

Carey frowned, but walked silently out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Zack looked down at Cody and frowned slightly, his brother seemed a little strange.

"Hey Cody" whispered Zack to the patch of golden hair "you alright baby?" he brushed some hair out of Cody's eye's after getting no response for his love.

"Zack stop, I'm trying to sleep" groaned Cody shading his face from Zack's view with his hair, loosely wrapping his across Zack's chest.

Zack sighed; wrapping his arms protectively around Cody again he shut his eyes for some rest once more.

But he found he couldn't sleep, he already slept too much, so he lied there, thinking, why Cody was acting so weird just now, he understood that Cody didn't want to eat but that wasn't what concerned him, it was Cody's sudden change in mood.

Zack chuckled "mood swings of a pregnant woman" he joked; he decided to think it over later and just enjoy the peace that had settled at the moment.

Because you never know what the future will bring.

So there, another chapter finished, hope to all that in intrigued your interest and what you think of the last line.

I must tell you though I won't be updating anytime between Sunday and Wednesday, because I'll be away. But I'll miss you all, I'll miss this site and I'll miss your reviews, but it won't be too long.

Also to "**FireWulf"** (awesome name by the way) I appreciate your thoughtfulness, but I think I'll decline your offer, I know there will be mistakes, but I think I would like to just quickly go over them my self. I hope that does not upset you, I appreciated your offer very much.

I'm still looking forward to reviews; your comments help the story, so please R&R!

(oh and sorry about all the fluffiness, if you did not enjoy it)


	17. You're Greatly Appreciated

Chapter 17

Title: Brother's or More?

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Do not own Suite Life

Warning: Slash don't like don't read

Sleep wasn't coming easy for Cody Martin. The machines and monitors continually beeped and blinked keeping him up, making Cody wished he was still in his coma so he wouldn't hear them.

His mother came to visit daily making him feel comfortable and relaxed and Zack was by his side 24/7 holding him and sleeping with him.

Yes, Cody very much appreciated his family's help but nothing they did would compare to want he wanted to do. Just go home.

But that wasn't an option; Dr. Cantor had told him countless times that he needed to say for observation.

He didn't want this though, he wanted to put this business of the rape behind him, he wished someone could just erase what had happened, and go back to when he and Zack were happy.

Well, somewhat happy, they did have to hide from everyone, keep their relationship a secret.

Cody sighed, life was complicated.

He lay back in the bed, sprawled on top of the covers, he was alone right now, Zack and gone down to look for a bathroom.

Cody was sure he'd return any minute though and crawl on the bed and cuddle beside him

It's not that he didn't want Zack there; it's just… he needed a little time to himself and one five minute break to the washroom wouldn't cut it.

Just as Cody began to doze off above the covers Zack walked in.

"Hey Codes" he smiled brightly walking over to the bed, "you okay?"

Cody turned to look at him with tired eyes, "Mmm yeah, I'm fine".

He moved over in the bed to make room for Zack, who crawled in beside him.

"So how's life?" Cody asked snuggling up to Zack's chest and closing his eyes, listening the pounding of Zack's heart.

"Now that you're awake, it's perfect" Zack's chuckled "that was pretty cheesy eh?"

Cody chuckled knowingly "a little", "but I could use some cheesiness right now" he yawned and opened his eyes.

"Zack" he started looking out the nearest window, at the beautiful blue sky, "do you think I relationship was good before all this?"

Zack sighed "to be honest" he paused "no and yes".

Cody looked up at him strangely "what the heck does that mean?" he asked.

Zack chuckled ""Well, yes because now you're in the hospital recovering from being in a coma, after being brutally raped". "And no because, we had to keep it a secret from Mom of all people and…", "we've never had moments like right now, where we just sit quietly and talk, taking back on everything".

Cody smiled at his brother, "that one of the sweetest and most knowledgeable things I've ever heard you say"

Zack looked down at his twin "thanks" he bent down and pecked Cody's lips lightly, wrapping an arm tightly around his waist.

Cody snuggled back down against his brother closing his eyes.

Yes, life was complicated right now, but that didn't mean it was impossible. Zack was there by his side, his Mom and friends. He wouldn't have to go through it alone, he had family.

He looked up at Zack, his eyes were closed and he was breathing softly.

That's right, he had Zack, and he knew Zack would always be there.

So whatever life would throw at him, and put him through, he'd never go through it alone.

And that he greatly appreciated.

Another chapter ended.

I hope you liked it and I'm sorry if you found it to cheesy.

My greatest apologies as well to everyone, I did not update for quite a while and when I said I would on my birthday the sixteenth. I'm very, very sorry I had thrown my birthday party that day and I didn't write it the night before.

Also a belated, but very happy birthday goes out to **SeaBreeze2Ga **so Happy Belated Birthday to you!!!

Also to anyone that doesn't know (bobrabbit100 I think you asked me this in another story's review) Fluff is a story that involves a lot of adorableness like theirs very cute and cuddly scenes and it's all pretty happy.

Anyways remember to PLEASE R&R!!!


	18. The End, For Now

Chapter 18

Title: Brother's or More?

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Do not own Suite Life

Warning: Slash don't like don't read

* * *

The fallowing weekend Cody was released from the hospital with a full recovery. His mother was given notification for his status and a confirmation to bring him in immediately if something went wrong.

Cody sighed happily as he walked out of the hospital doors with his mother and brother at his side, he breathed in deeply memorizing the fresh morning scents he hadn't smelt in what seemed forever.

Zack chuckled "I'm guessing you're happy to be out of there, huh Codes?" he fell in erythematic step with his twin, bringing the younger boy closer to his body.

Cody smiled at him "totally, those hospital walls are so blank I felt color blind for the longest time" he rested his head on his brothers shoulder listening to there footsteps as they hit the solid pavement.

Zack smiled at the top of his brothers golden head, placing a light kiss on hit before resting his own head over Cody's.

Carey walked silently behind smiling proudly at her to boys, so proud they had truly sought the meaning of love over what they had thought of it before as a popularity boost.

They reached the car and climbed, before they began there way home, unaware of the anxious friends waiting there for them.

Once arriving to the Tipton they filed out of the car and passed a bunch of people, reaching the front entrance. Cody, being the first to reach the door, pulled it open to only be scared out of his wits.

"SURPRISE!!!" shouted all his friends scattered around the lobby, bright happy smiles across their faces.

He entered the lobby and was suddenly lifted over a familiar mans shoulders.

"Dad!" he shouted excitedly chuckling as his father carried him over his shoulders across the lobby.

He reached the couches and was gently dropped his son upon them he then was tackled in a hug by Maddie. "Oh Cody we were so worried!" she cried crushing him in the strong hug.

Zack came over as Cody was released from Maddie hold; he plopped down beside Cody and brought him close to his body once more.

Cody smiled as small tears made their way down his face; he was home he was safe, now he could forget everything that happened before and get on with his life.

He and wouldn't have to hide anymore they could be happy, they wouldn't have to shy away from their affection no more stupid PDA lists.

"Hey Codes your not crying now are you babe?" Zack called, slowly shaking his shoulder, everyone had already gone to eat the 'Welcome Back' cake.

Cody smiled at his brother, he liked smiling, he was happy to be able to do so again without the hurt etching in the back of his mind "no I'm good, I just missed this" he answered truthfully.

Zack stared into the identical eyes "it hasn't gone anywhere babe, it'll always be here" he then tipped his twins head up for a loving but soft kiss, that cleared their mind of any worries.

"I know" Cody whispered as they broke apart, hands firmly locked together, before the got up from the couch and went together to get some cake.

_Blood and blood, from to different physical beings who, just happened to share the same mental feelings, in this we call it not just brothers, but more…_

* * *

So there you have it!! Yes that was the final chapter (hint, hint on my crappy italics thingy)

Anyways… oh and btw no, I'm not dead, (lol) I was just on hiatus because I'm **trying** to write a Naruto story at the same time, (hint, hint on the bold and underlined 'trying')

So I hoped you enjoyed my last chapter in all it's over fluffy and cheesy glory!

Btw, please don't say Cody took to long to recover because he recovered quicker in some other story, (hint, hint this person should know I'm talking about them). I'm just trying to be a little realistic, ok?

But that's cool hope you enjoyed it, keep on the lookout for a sequel (but don't go crazy because I haven't started anything, lol) and if you enjoy the show Naruto and love NaruSasu (meaning uke Sasuke) I'll have my actual story (cause its all messy right now) posted up soon!

Anyways remember to…PLEASE R&R!!!!!!


End file.
